Marrying To the Demon
by gothicamylee
Summary: He leave her, after the dance in his mansion. She notice he had changed a lot more than before. He told her to wait for his return. He come back home several years later, with a complete different person yet Elizabeth still deeply loving him. Before he come back, Elizabeth is about to reveal his secret and joining his adventure. Will she success finishing Ciel's life puzzle?/ RnR?


**His fiancèe: The Change**

**Disclaimer© I'll never own this amazing character nor kuroshitsuji. All's belonged to Yana Toboso-sama.**

**Warning! **

**Since this is my first fic written in English and in this fandom, please tell me my mistake whether in Spelling, Grammar, or plot line, etc. Be gentle with me, ne? **

**Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford**

.

.

Enjoy the fic!

.

He's home, but he looks different. He wore a plain black clothes. His deep blue eye showing another atmosphere. She swore to herself that she had catch a glimpse of red glowing on his eye. Yet, she always wondering why Ciel wore an eye patch. Why is he always hide everything from her? All she ever asked for is just to return her love and share everything with her, but seems Ciel don't want to do it. She understood it. As a Phantomhive wife-to-be she should be strong and brave.

She can't forget about three days ago. The day when she visited Ciel's mansion and willingly Ciel asked her to dance with an odd music. She don't know where he had been gone but he really change even more cold. She barely recognize her beloved Ciel. But, she should never doubt on him right? Whatever it might be bother the earl, she should be stand beside him and give all her supports for him. So, she was lying on her fluffy bed, lay flat on her back, eyes stares into the ceiling, mind drifting of elsewhere. Suddenly, a knocked of the door interrupt her mind.

"Come in," she said.

"Lady Elizabeth. Pardon me for my lack of politeness but you have recieved one message," said the brunette servant.

"Who's the sender?"

"I don't know, but it's seems from Earl Phantomhive."

Elizabeth excitedly jumped off of her bed and snatched the enveloped that was put on the silvery tray. She opened it carefully and unfold the paper. She read what's written in the letter. If a sentence on a paper could cause a death, she perhaps would be dead right now.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm sorry i have to tell you through this letter. I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye. I will be leaving London. Maybe for a long periode, or maybe i will never come back. I've asked my servant whether to stay in my mansion or to burn it down in flames. Three days ago was a pleasant time with you and that was our last dance. It will be remains in my mind and heart. Honestly, you're the only person that keep me in my sanity. You're my little light for my dark world, but i guess for your own good, i have to leave you so you won't be hurt or harmed. I don't know what my feelings for you but Lizzy, believe me, i don't want to lose you. I have to let you go because i don't want to lose you. I'm dangerous for you, my world has lots of danger so i don't want you will be hurt._

_Stay cheerful, be happy and live your life. Maybe we will meet again someday. If i do come back, please welcome me just like you always did._

_Your bethored,_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Elizabeth clench her jaw. Her hands hold tight into the paper. She ripped it off and held hung low her head. She cursed under her breath. She begin to speak to herself.

"Ciel _baka!_ All i did is to make you smile and to feel love, yet you leave me here in this state. Ciel..you're so idiot!" she hissed. "Very well, I'll wait you and i'll work hard to impress you. Maybe if i change into someone new you would be happy. I don't care what should i pay to dig your past. But indeed i will try to understand you and be somebody you wanted me to be," she continued while smirking like a psycho.

Elizabeth was never smirking and shows any emotion like that. Surely it sent Paula—her loyal butler—had a creeps. Elizabeth stand up and walk into her walking closet. She opens the door and looking for some clothes.

"Paula, tell me, what's my schedule for today?"

"A-a..ung..to-today your agenda is.. 07:00 a.m breakfast, and then you have social-science lesson with Sir Ferdinans, and-and then dancing lesson with Madam Rosemeta, and fencing lesson with Master Alexis," said Paula stuttering.

"Why you stutter Paula? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter Lady Elizabeth. I think, i shall dismiss and prepare breakfast for today."

"Alright. But please, make spare time for three hours in my to do list for today. I have some business to do."

"Ok. Is there anything else, Lady Elizabeth?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll take my leave now," said Paula while walking outside Elizabeth's room. She immediately went to kitchen and prepare the breakfast.

Elizabeth find a dark red gown, like a red-brick colour. She put aside her ribbons and accessories. She let her wavy blond hair falls naturally to her back. Her bangs cover a bit of her emerald eyes. She just put a black hair clip on the left side. Today, after having a lesson with Sir Ferdinans, she wants to meet Ciel's servant that still lives on the mansion. She had a couple of question in mind. She also wants to ask Prince Soma, and Ciel's related co-workers—Lau. Maybe they know a bit of Ciel's stories. Nothing can mess with Elizabeth Estel Cordelia Midford. She is daughter of Marquess Alexis and Marchioness Francis, She is cousin and fiancèe of Ciel Phantomhive. And if she can't get something she don't want, she'll have a way to get what she wants! So, if Ciel wants play his chess, she will play it too. She will not be a goody-two-shoes girl who likes cute things and cling into Ciel's protection. But now, she will be the one who protect Ciel and be a brave girl. She will give a show of her swordsmanship skills to the world. No one can bother her. Elizabeth snorted and smirked.

"Well, Ciel. You'd better go home sooner and tell me the damned things you've hide from me! I will be new the Elizabeth now. If you don't come back so soon, i'll probably kill you with my hands, Ciel _baka!"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Well, how was it? I hope you like it. If you like it, please give me your feedback by leaving reviews. Perhaps, you could give me follows or even favourite eh? Hehe, well it's just my wish. Reviews and follow for next chapter. If the feedback was positive, surely i will continue this. Thanks and have a good day fellow CieLizzy Shippers! :D  
**

**Gothicamylee,xx.**


End file.
